Love is not as easy as it sounds
by strawberry-kiwi-chick
Summary: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Lily and James have to triump over their problems. THEY DO NOT DIE! They will see Harry live, get married. and have grandkids... You will never read a story like this again, unless other did this too... Bad summery. Sorry.


~*~Love is not a easy as it sounds~*~  
  
"Freak, Mom said to come down and to eat!" yelled a snobby girl. Her name was Petunia. (This maybe the only time she is in here)  
  
Groggy, Lily got up and walked into the bathroom. But not before she walked into the door.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"You ok Lil?" Mrs. Evans asked from downstairs.  
  
"Yah!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
After an hour long shower, Lily finally got out. She shivered as she stepped out and put on her favorite outfit. After all it was the last day she would see her parents. They were throwing a party, because it was her birthday also.  
  
Her outfit consists of a pair of dark jean hip huggers that had glitter all over, and a tube top that showed off her curbs. After all Lily was still young, she was developed already, and hated it all. Her tube tope was a soft lavender color and on it was a deep dark purple butterfly. Lily put her cloths on and then did her hair.  
  
A pony tail?  
  
No.  
  
Pigtails?  
  
No!  
  
So she just let it down. She softly she brushed her long hair. Lily loved her hair. It was pass her butt now. She had never cut it. Not that she wanted it cut. It was long and red. Bright red, yet it wasn't too bright.  
  
Lily hurried and put her contacts in. She chooses clear because she was told her eyes were amazing. Bright green eyes were not common.  
  
She flew down the stairs and came to the kitchen. And what she saw made her burst out.  
  
"MMMMEEEAAAGGG!!  
  
And with that, Lily ran to her best friend, Megan Rose.  
  
"Jen is coming later." Megan informed her.  
  
Jen is Megan's sister. They have the same mom, but not the same father.  
  
Megan is bout 5'7 and is not chubby, but not skinny. She had long blue hair to her mid back. Megan, or knowned as Meg had a fun to be with character.  
  
Jen had shoulder length hair which was blond-brown. She cut it so she could donate it to people with cancer. One day she saw a TV show with people crying and they were hairless, so she did what she thought was right. She donated it. She made 2 wigs with it. (A.N. I really did donate my hair)  
  
Jen arrived after breakfast and giggled she knew what was planed. Time to open presents.  
  
Lily's dad got her a locket, a cd player and a journal. She hugged him and said thank you.  
  
Next her mother gave her a huge box. Inside were 2 more boxes. Lily pick up the first box. Inside was a baby owl. It was light brown with dark brown and white spots. She was so cute. Lily decided to call her Angel. In the next box was a fur ball. Lily discovered that is was a kitten. She was an orange and white stripes. Lily named her Pia.  
  
Lily ran to her mother and thanked her. Meg and Jen smiled.  
  
Next Jen grabbed Lily and told her to follow them. They led Lily into the band room. Inside was their equipment. Meg was a guitarist. Jen was a drummer and Lily sang and played the guitar too. And Lily saw that their was a new guitar. It was baby blue and dark purple. Lily was inscribe in it.  
  
Lily jumped up and thanked them a thousand times. Lily's mom and dad were happy Lily had such great friends. When Lily was young, she was teases so much that she stopped going to school. But she found out she was only tease because the guys that the girls liked, like her instead of them.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meg and Jen stayed at Lily's house till September 1st. The day before, they got their school supplies. Also, new dresses.  
  
After a teary good-bye, Lily and her best friends went to find an empty compartment. After they got in, Lily asked,  
  
"Wanna try out a new song I wrote?"  
  
"Yeah." Meg and Jen said.  
  
Meg got out her guitar, Jen had portable drums, and Lily had her new guitar. They started to play.  
  
(I DON'T OWN THIS SONG)  
  
~ I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you ~  
  
A few guys were looking for a place to sit. Suddenly, the leader, James, heard singing.  
  
~I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
'Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you ~  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus followed the sound. Then James stopped in front of a compartment. The others bumped into him.  
  
Meg heard something, but Lily was singing, so she kept playing.  
  
~Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yea yea yea  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you... ~  
  
Lily opened her eyes and smiled. She felt happy for once. Her kitten, Pia was asleep on her lap. Angel was flying outside.  
  
"Ok who has the cd?" a voice asked.  
  
Lily turned around and saw the Maluders.  
  
"What cd?" Meg asked.  
  
James looked around and saw the girl's instruments. No, it couldn't be them, could it?  
  
"Was it you?" Remus asked. Jen blushed.  
  
"Yah, so what." Jen replied. She really liked Remus.  
  
"Wow, who sang?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Me." Lily whispered.  
  
"What Evans?" James teased.  
  
"I SAID ME!" Lily's voice shook the train.  
  
"Wow, who knew you could sing." James smirked at this.  
  
Lily got up, waking her pet, and walked to him.  
  
"James." Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered.  
  
"I want you have this." Lily smiled.  
  
The others looked at her, then  
  
SMACK!  
  
She smacked James.  
  
James rubbed his face. Never in Hogwarts history, had a person, never less a girl, slapped him.  
  
Lily had a tear drop down her face.  
  
"Never insult my music." And with that, she sat down on a bench. She then fell asleep.  
  
"What did I do?" James asked stupidly.  
  
Meg looked at him and said nothing. But the look she gave him could kill even stone. But Jen pitied him.  
  
Remus was first to ask.  
  
"Why did she do that?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Sirius asked too.  
  
"Because, YOU, made fun of her music. All her life everyone made fun of her. She changed just to fit in, but she will never change her music. Is it that remarkable that she plays and sing?" Jen commented.  
  
"Well, um, no." All 3 said.  
  
"Good, now what do you want?!" Meg viscously asked.  
  
"Well, we were looking for a place to sit." James started.  
  
"No!" Meg said flatly.  
  
"Why?" they asked including Jen.  
  
"You can stay here if you leave Lily alone." Jen said. She gave them a benefit of a doubt.  
  
"Ok." The boys said together.  
  
An hour till the halfway point, Lily woke up. Yawing, she looked around for Meg and Jen. They must have gone to eat or something she thought.  
  
Lily picked up her guitar and started to play.  
  
(I don't won this one either,)  
  
~ When I first saw you,  
  
I already knew, there was something inside of you,  
  
Something I thought I would never find...~  
  
"WOW!" some one said, and started clapping.  
  
Lily quickly spun around. Stepping inside was Snape. (And you thought it was James)  
  
"What do you want Snape?" Lily asked deadly.  
  
"Well, I want you Lily dear." He said and then went after her.  
  
Lily screamed and tried to defend herself. But Snape was to strong. Lily kicked him and then he touched her and she slapped him.  
  
James was entering the train; he wanted to bring some food to Lily. He felt bad about what had happened. There was still 30 minutes till the train started again. As he entered, he heard Lily scream.  
  
"Lily!" He cried. He raced to the place. When he entered, he almost puked. Snape was on Lily and she was crying.  
  
James threw Snape off her and started to punch James. James and Snape fought, and thus, James knocked Snape out. After James did this, Lily ran to his arms and cried.  
  
"Shhh, Lily, I'm here."  
  
"Really?" Lily asked. She looked at James and then she blushed.  
  
James nodded, then they don't know what happened, but James bent down and lightly kissed her.  
  
Lily was ready, she kissed back. Before they knew it, they started to make out.  
  
Lily stopped them and James looked upset.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked her. She looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"No, it's just, I want to go out, and have a boyfriend, before I make out with you."  
  
"So, then, Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" James asked.  
  
Lily looked at him. And said,  
  
"Yes."  
  
James kissed her again. But then the other came in.  
  
"WHAT THE BLODDY HECK IS GOING ON!?!?!?!?!?!?!" They all screamed.  
  
"Umm, well, lets see, 1st, I woke up and started to play a song, then some one clapped and it was Snape. He attacked me, so I screamed. Then James saved me. He told me it would be ok, and then we kissed. I stopped and said I wanted to have a boyfriend to make out with, not just a one time deal, so James asked me out. And I said yes, so we started to make out again. Is that everything James?" Lily said.  
  
"Yep, so now Lily and I are a couple." James added.  
  
Meg and Jen smiled. It took Lily long enough to find that some one.  
  
"Well we have something to say too." Sirius added.  
  
"And that is?" Lily and James asked.  
  
"We are a couple." Meg held Sirius's hand.  
  
"We are too." Jen said while Remus held her hand.  
  
"How that happen?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, Sirius had always liked me and then we started talking. Them Mike came, and started crap. Sirius told him to leave me alone and then turned his hair green." Meg said while blushing.  
  
"Awwww!" Lily said.  
  
"Way to go Siri!" James said.  
  
"And while that happened, me and Remus were in the pet shop. You know that Sara died, and I want another pet. So as I said we were in there and then guess who was there." Jen said.  
  
"Who?" they all asked.  
  
"Kevin." Jen said.  
  
"Ohhhhhh." Lily said.  
  
"Kevin?" the other boys asked.  
  
"My ex boyfriend." Jen said.  
  
"OK, go on." Meg said.  
  
"Well, I told Remus I wanted to leave, and he asked why. I said that I was afraid of him. So Kevin came over and messed with Remus. Remus turned him into ice and we left. He then told me he likes me and the rest just happened." Jen finished.  
  
"I'll be back. Come on guys." Remus said.  
  
"Bye babe." James said to Lily.  
  
"Ok, that was weird, lets practice. You know Dumbledore wants use to sing at the welcome home dance." Meg said. (The dance is the next day dinner)  
  
"Fine." Jen said. Lily agreed.  
  
10 minutes later the guys came back.  
  
"Um, Jen, I want you to have this." Remus gave her a box.  
  
Jen looked inside and she gasped. She lifted a small kitten that was asleep. It was a he, and it was all black. She had a tear drop.  
  
"Thank you!" She ran to Remus and hugged him. She the kissed him and he nearly fell. She then said she named him Neko. They all laughed because Neko is Jen's nickname. Also, Neko means cat.  
  
So they all sat and started talking. The boys with boys and girls with girls. Then, all girls had stars in their eyes. They started talking about what they were going to do, this and that, marriage.  
  
When that popped up, the boys nearly fainted. Meg, Jen, and Lily laughed.  
  
After mid-night, they arrived at Hogwarts. They were home. Lily and James were hand in hand as everyone smiled. They knew this was going to be the best year.  
  
As James entered, a swarm of girls came to him. He laughed and talked a little. Lily was looking at them, some were blond, red, burnet, and they all were popular, skinny, and pretty. Lily let James's hand go, and looked at the ground. James felt like something was wrong and realized Lily let his hand go. He desperate looked for her. Lily ran to the great hall, and Meg ran after her.  
  
"What did you do to Lily?!" Jen demand.  
  
"I dunno. I mean these freaks came and she left." James replied. He looked hopeless.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What the matter Lily?" Meg asked.  
  
"Why does he choose me?" Lily asked.  
  
"LILY!" James cried.  
  
"What?" Lily asked. She looked at him a saw he lost that shine in his eyes.  
  
"Why did you leave?" He asked.  
  
Meg went to find Sirius.  
  
"Because I thought you might of wanted one of those pretty girls." Lily cried.  
  
"But I do want one of them." James said.  
  
Lily move.  
  
"I want you only, my angel." James said and sat next to her.  
  
"Hey James, wanna came with me." Some blond hair girl named Amanda asked.  
  
"Nope, I wanna be with my girl friend." And then James kissed Lily in front of everyone.  
  
She left, but not before thinking of something evil.  
  
"I love you Lily Evans." James said.  
  
"I love you James Potter." Lily said.  
  
And then the kissed again. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day, Lily was nervous because she was getting death threats for dating James. The day was smooth, yet Lily was worried. James said if anything happened to her, he didn't know what would happen. He smiled as they sat down.  
  
"Where did you get the locket?" James asked.  
  
"My dad." Lily answered.  
  
"It's pretty." James said, relived.  
  
"Lets go, you know me and the girls are playing at the dance." Lily said.  
  
"Ok." James said.  
  
And they walked to the common room.  
  
"Lily, come on, were getting dressed now." Jen said. Meg was waiting.  
  
"Ok." And Lily kissed James and went to their room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Remus, when are we meeting the girls?" Sirius asked.  
  
"In 30 minutes. They didn't need the 3 hours like other girls." Remus said.  
  
"Fine, let's get ready." James said. He hated to get into the tuxedo. So did the other two.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Lily, hurry up!" Meg said. Lily wasn't out of the shower yet.  
  
"Coming." Lily said threw the door.  
  
Lily came out smelling like roses. She came out and went to her trunk. Inside was her dress. (It's a muggle dance)  
  
Meg was already dressed. She wore a pink, strapless dress. It was elegant on smooth. Meg said it was her mother's idea. Meg at first hated it, but, then she fell in love with it.  
  
Jen was dress too. She wore a pink one also. Her mother liked to dress her and Meg together. Hers was a 2 piece. She loved it too.  
  
Last Lily wore a purple dress. It sparkled like the stars and fitted.  
  
(To see the dresses, please email me. I looked for links and saw these dresses and fell in love. I can't post them, so please mail me, now back to reading.)  
  
Soon Lily had her hair done. It was down in curled slightly. She had makeup on as so did Meg and Jen.  
  
"Come on, it's time to see the guys." Jen said. She looked like she was nervous.  
  
"Ok." The other two said.  
  
"Time to meet the girls." Sirius said. And they left.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As the girls walked out, they meet up with the girls. They were stun.  
  
"You. you are, um wow!" James said to Lily.  
  
"Thank you." Lily giggled.  
  
After 2 minutes, they were at the ball. They all went their own ways and Lily and James went to eat a little.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the ball. Now since you all have eaten, would Lily, Meg, and Jen, please come to the stage." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok, bye love." James said to Lily.  
  
"Ready?" Lily asked the sister.  
  
They nodded. They picked up their interments and stared to play. Lily then started to sing.  
  
~ Well he looks at me with those Innocent eyes,  
  
And says it looks like we're wearing some kind of disguise,  
  
Because your hair sticks up and your shoes are untied,  
  
And I hope you got that shirt at half price,  
  
And every word I say falls flat on the floor,  
  
I try to tell a joke but he's heard it before,  
  
And I don't think I can take it no more,  
  
Cause he's driving me right out of my front door,  
  
Lily began to dance. Meg did too.  
  
Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
  
You're shaking my confidence you're driving me crazy,  
  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
  
Please don't ignore me cause you know I adore you,  
  
Can't you just pretend to be nice,  
  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
  
Everything in my life would be alright,  
  
Oooh wee....  
  
Oooh wee....  
  
Jen stopped drumming for a few seconds and then began again. She smiled and sang the next part with the others. (She sings the whole song too)  
  
And I try so hard just to figure him out,  
  
But he won't tell me what he's thinking about,  
  
And then he falls asleep on the living room couch,  
  
With his sunglasses on and his tongue hanging out,  
  
And then he disappears for a week at a time,  
  
And then he just shows up just like everything's fine,  
  
And I don't get what goes on in his mind,  
  
But I'm tired of hearing the same stupid line,  
  
Why do you do what you do to me baby,  
  
You're shaking my confidence making me crazy,  
  
You know if I could I'd do anything for you,  
  
I don't mean to bore you cause you know I adore you,  
  
But can't you just pretend to be nice,  
  
Can you at least pretend to be nice,  
  
If you could just pretend to be nice,  
  
Everything in my life would be alright,  
  
Oooh wee....  
  
Oooh wee....~ (I just saw Josie and the pussycats.)  
  
James started to clap. So did Remus and Sirius.  
  
The girls smiled.  
  
The whole school started clapping, and Lily walked down. Se then was grabbed by James and he kissed her. Soon, Jen and Meg did the same. As magic, music stared to play. James stared to sway and so did Lily.  
  
"Look, their perfect." Meg whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Yep." Sirius agreed.  
  
And they kept dancing till way past midnight.  
  
Soon, the professor ushered everyone to bed. Lily sighed, and got a hold of James's hand and they walked together. When they got to the common room, they said their goodnights and kissed each other goodnight.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
THUD! Lily woke up in the middle of the night and looked quickly around.  
  
"It was nothing." She said to herself, and turned over. Lily then felt her kitten meow loudly.  
  
"Aw! Stupid cat. got to go in the middle of the freaken night" Lily cursed. Then she struggled to get up.  
  
"I'm coming." She said to the cat and then she felt a needle puncture her arm.  
  
"WHAT THE!" and then before she fainted, one thought slipped her mind. James.  
  
"Very good, master will be pleased." A voice said, and then they took the unconscious Lily out the window.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"LILY!!!!" James woke up screaming.  
  
James was sweating and looked around. He felt it. Something was wrong, and he was so caught up, that he didn't see Sirius wake up.  
  
After a few moments, Sirius shook James.  
  
"Wohh, whats wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
"Lily is gone!" He said. He noticed Remus was gone too.  
  
James got up and then he ran to Lily's dorm. He saw Meg and Jen crying. He knew something was wrong. He felt his heart stop when he saw her bed and she was gone.  
  
"No." he said to his self.  
  
Dumbledore came in and gasped. Someone kidnapped a student. This is wrong he thought.  
  
"What happened?" Dumbledore asked. He knew in his heart what had happened though. He was shaking his head, and then he looked at James. He felt his own heart break as he looked towards the window.  
  
James sat in Lily's bed and had tears fall.  
  
"It's all my fault." James said.  
  
"No it's not!" Meg, Jen, Sirius, and Remus said back.  
  
"Yes it is, I should have been here." James whispered.  
  
"No, James it was NOT your fault." Dumbledore said, "Come on, let's go to the common room. Follow me please."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lily was sitting on the warm bed and was shaking. She had woken up a few hours before and was scared. Suddenly a man came from the door. Funny, Lily never saw it before...  
  
"Hello little one." The man said.  
  
"W-what do you want?" Lily asked almost crying.  
  
"Well, do you remember how you mother died?" (She died on summer vacation when Lily was 10; the mom in the beginning is her step mom or her aunt who adopted her and her uncle is her step dad, they even took Evans as their name in memory of Lily's mother...)  
  
"How did you know she died?" Lily asked amazed.  
  
"Tell me how she died sweetie." He said. And like Lily was controlled, she did.  
  
"I was walking home in the rain. It was pouring and I started to run. I-I slipped, and got up. I saw police and thought it would be ok." Lily let go of the breath she was holding, "I remember screaming 'mommy! MOMMY!' and seeing her dead body. They never told me what happened, only my da." Lily stopped.  
  
"Your father." He finished, and took his hood off. It was her dad, John Evans.  
  
"D-ddaddy?" Lily asked.  
  
He hadn't changed since Lily was 10. He had a full head of red-blond hair, and blue eyes. He looked a bit chunky thought.  
  
After seeing her father after 6 years, Lily fainted.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"James you gotta eat man." Sirius said.  
  
"Please, for Lily." Jen asked.  
  
He looked at her and ran off.  
  
"Oh no." Jen said and hugged Remus.  
  
James went to the spot where he went to think. He missed her and he wanted her back.  
  
"They are taking to long, I'll get her." James decided.  
  
And he got on his broom and started to shake. He couldn't see through his glasses because fresh tears were coming and he felt helpless.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where's James?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Last I saw, her was out side, with a broom and. Oh my god, you think?" Meg asked.  
  
"Let's go." Remus said and grabbed Jen's hand and ran.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"LILY!" he screamed and then he started to fly.  
  
"James! Come back." Remus cried. They just ran to him as he started to fly.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Well, little one, you grown up so much. how's you sister?" John said.  
  
"I-I don't know." She said. She turned and asked him, "Can you p-please leave me alone."  
  
"Yes, but I will be back." He responded and turned around while saying, "Your boy is coming, I can sense him. I will kill him if he gets in the way. My master told me to." And then he laughed a gay laugh. (I have a friend who has one.. very annoying)  
  
Lily quickly turned around.  
  
"James is coming?" she asked alarmed. He couldn't come. He would get hurt and die.  
  
"Yes he is. Why?" John asked interested.  
  
"Oh, umm because he owes me 10 homework assignments." Lily held her breath lying.  
  
"Well, thanks nice. I thought you loved him or something." He said.  
  
'He sure is dumb.' Lily thought and then let the breath out.  
  
Her father, or who ever he was, left a moment before and locked the door.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and prayed that James would hear her.  
  
'JAMES!' she thought.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evans, We here at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry are sorry to say that your brother-in-law, John Evans kidnapped your daughter, Lily Evans on September 2, 1969. We are doing everything in our powers to find her. Please do not panic, thus this causes more problems.  
  
With our hearts heavy, Dumbledore  
Head of Hogwarts and ect.  
  
Dumbledore called his fasts owl and tied the message to his leg.  
  
"Oh dear, I hope this will come out alright."  
  
"Professor, will James and Lily be ok?" Jen asked tearfully.  
  
"Ok, babe lets go." Remus said.  
  
"No, she has a right to ask." Meg said defensively. She grabbed Sirius's hand and then walked out. Meg stared to cry, while her boyfriend held her hand.  
  
"Shhh, it's gonna be ok honey." Sirius said, but he wasn't very convincing.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
'Oh it's my entire fault. Poor Lily.' James thought.  
  
And he urged his broom to go faster. And suddenly it hit him.  
  
'JAMES!'  
  
'Lily?' James asked as if he went mad.  
  
'James, can you hear me?' Lily asked amazed.  
  
'Yah, but how?' He asked.  
  
'I think we are telekinetic.' Lily answered.  
  
'Cool.' He replied.  
  
"James, I'm scared.' Lily began to cry.  
  
'Oh, angel, I'm coming. Where are you?' James asked.  
  
'Don't come!' Lily said.  
  
'W-why not.' James said.  
  
'Because, they will kill you. Oh no, he's coming. Bye love.' And with that Lily was gone.  
  
"LILY!" James screamed and turned back.  
  
"James! Come back." Remus cried. They just ran to him as he started to fly higher.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Well well what do we have here slave?" a female voice asked.  
  
"T-the girl that you wanted master." John said.  
  
"W-why do you want me?" Lily asked afraid.  
  
"Don't yah want to know who I am?" the girl asked.  
  
Lily nodded slowly.  
  
The girl walked into the middle of the room and then pulled down her hood.  
  
Lily gasped and fainted.  
  
It was Amanda. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
James finally got up and pushed his friends away.  
  
"James, where are you going?" Meg asked.  
  
"You shouldn't be alone at a time like this." Jen added.  
  
"I am going to get her at this instant!" James said with danger in his voice.  
  
"No James. Wait for help." Remus said worried.  
  
James didn't hear him. He just stared to walk away and then turned his head.  
  
"I think I know where she is."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Dear Lily, time to come out." John said.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Lily asked.  
  
Then John whispered a spell and Lily closed her eyes. Then opened them. They were dark purple, almost black.  
  
"Oh, Lily," Amanda came in and grabbed her hand, "come out here, you must be hungry."  
  
"I am." Lily said as if she was under a spell. In front of her was a table full of foods that she wanted so bad. Cheese fries (I want some now!), pizzas, cake, ice cream, and so much more.  
  
"Then eat."  
  
And she did.  
  
Amanda told John to come to her.  
  
"Yes master?" he asked afraid she would do something again.  
  
"Write a letter to the old man. Tell him that our guest," she nodded to Lily, who was eating, "will be performing tonight."  
  
"Yes master." And he left.  
  
"Lily, come her doll."  
  
"What!" Lily said to loudly.  
  
"Doll, your gonna perform tonight. You like to sing right?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Yeah" Lily said.  
  
Ok, lets get your guitar and dress." And they both left, but Lily quickly grabbed the cheese fries.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"James!" Meg called as she ran after him, "Dumbledore get word of Lily!"  
  
James looked up and ran to his office.  
  
"WHERE'S LILY!" James roared in the office. (The password was S.P.E.W)  
  
"Here." Dumbledore gave James a letter. There was a black owl waiting too.  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
I am pleased to say, that you and 5 guests may come and see the  
  
wonderful Iris live tonight! Please dress for the occasion and please come  
  
to Willows Peak at 7:00.  
  
Amanda ~  
  
"Who's Iris?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jen cried and put her head in her hands.  
  
"No, no!" Meg screamed. Sirius looked at James and then his girlfriend.  
  
"WHO IS IRIS!!?" James demanded.  
  
"Iris is Lily's middle name, after her mother." Jen said.  
  
"So?" Remus said.  
  
"Her mother died and Lily took her name for the sake of her. Lily's dad always calls her Iris instead. This must mean he is in this with this Amanda chick." Meg said. She was deathly pale and was breathing hard.  
  
"Who's Amanda?" Remus asked. No one could answer till Dumbledore asked.  
  
"So what this got to do with Amanda Elvi (Evil mixed up)?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
(They don't realize that this is the Amanda that was in the beginning.)  
  
"She must have kidnapped her." Sirius said.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"Umm, ok, when are we going?" he asked.  
  
"We?" Meg asked.  
  
"Yeah, Me, Sirius, Meg, Remus, Jen, and Dumbledore can bring 5 people." James said.  
  
"Fine, but we got to get dressed. Come on Jennifer." Meg said.  
  
"You know I hate my full name Megan!" She said back.  
  
"Sisters." Remus said and James and Sirius shook their heads.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Soon it was 6:45 and Jen and Meg came down the stairs.  
  
Meg was in a mid-night blue dress that reached her mid-calves. It was tight up on the top, then there was a bet like thing (don't ask) and then it flows down it the calves. She worn high heels and her hair was in a tight bun. She wore little makeup.  
  
Sirius gasped and kissed her gently. James over hear him tell her he love her.  
  
James just waited till they could go.  
  
"Soon, Lily I will find you and tell you I love you" He thought.  
  
Jen came down next. Remus nearly choked on the apple he was eating.  
  
Jen was wearing a black dress. It was tight mostly at the top, yet, was not loose at the bottom. She wore high heels too, but they were wide because she couldn't walk other wise. Her makeup was light and her hair was down with a black bandana.  
  
Remus said the same a Sirius did.  
  
And the Dumbledore came. They all left.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ready Iris?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Yes." Iris (Lily) answered.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A.N Ok, now Lily is hepatize and believes her name is Iris. Lily's dad has something to do with it too, but I don't wanna ruin it."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ok, we have been here for 30 minutes, where's Lily? James asked impatiently.  
  
"Here is your host, Amanda!" A voice echoed in the room. Then the lights came on. They gang and Dumbledore were in a room that looked much like a club. A girl no more then 17 came out in a short pink dress.  
  
"Can you say ugly?" Sirius whispered top James.  
  
"Miss. Elvi where is Miss. Evans?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"Oh, you mean our entertainer, Iris?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Her name is Lily." James said hotly.  
  
"And now, please welcome out the star, Iris!!" John said while coming to the stage.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Lily.  
  
And when they did, they gasped.  
  
"That's not Lily" Meg screamed.  
  
She said this because Lily, a.k.a Iris looked different.  
  
To start, her green eyes were dark purple, almost black. Her red hair was black and it was curled. She wore a black tube top, and a flowing dark purple skirt. She looked very sluty.  
  
"And who do you think I am then Meg?" Iris said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Lily-y is that you?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes-s it is." She said mocking.  
  
"No." James said.  
  
Iris looked at him and then a tear flew down her face. It was like she was trying to fight to remember.  
  
Then they made eye contact.  
  
James got up out of his seat and walked to Iris.  
  
She backed away.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU!" Amanda screamed.  
  
Then a flash of light, James and Iris were gone.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Lily woke up on a lump.  
  
"Ow, my head."  
  
"L-lily?" James mumbled.  
  
"JAMES?!" Lily jumped up and hugged him.  
  
"Shhh, I'm here." And James kissed her.  
  
"I love you." Lily said and then looked around.  
  
"I love you more." James said and did the same.  
  
"Where are we?" He finally asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. James do I look like me again?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes." And they got up.  
  
"Do you know why you are here?" a female voice asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"When you are ready then, come back." And then they were back with the others.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
No asked what happened. It was like they knew that James and Lily would say thing that happened when they were ready.  
  
School went on. Soon it was October and Lily was happy again.  
  
It too flew. Now it was time for the Christmas ball. Every one had to dress you to be something they dreamed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lily was getting dressed for the dance and she was a angel. She worn white feather wings that were almost heart like in shape. Her hair was in a perfect bun with a few strands out. Also she wore a white dress that was made just for her.  
  
Meg was a faerie. Her wings were light blue as her dress was dark.  
  
Jen was a princess. She really looked it with her dream dress.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As they all headed down stairs, the boys gasped. They took their hand and walked into the room. People were dancing, laughing, and having fun.  
  
Then, a slow song came on.  
  
I've waited all my life  
  
For the day when love appears  
  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
  
He will rescue me from my fears  
  
And now I feel him standing close to me  
  
And how can I tell him what he means to me  
  
My heart stands still -- has he come?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Every night I think of him  
  
Here in my lonely room  
  
Waiting for my prince to come  
  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
  
He calls my name, is he the one?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
  
Oh starry night  
  
How will I know  
  
Will his love show?  
  
Is he my own true love?  
  
Every one clapped and talked again. Lily had a tear in her eye.  
  
"Whats the matter Angel?" James asked.  
  
"This is the song my mom sang to me." Lily cried out.  
  
"I'm sorry. But remember I love you and she does too."  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
This is a re-write. Sorry this so bad. Please review.. 


End file.
